


Always An Ocean

by ChangeableConsistency



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Further proof there is something terrible wrong with me., Inanimate objects have feelings too, Other, Seriously: WTF, Ship shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr nonsense about the front and back halves of the Titanic, post iceberg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always An Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Titanic Ship Ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8898) by Tumblr. 



> The post that inspired it has them as Tit/Anic, but I've always preferred Tita/Nic. Yes, I've shipped this ship for a while, and have quite a bit of headcannon for it. I spent an inordinate amount of time looking for this post so now it is here where I can find it.

And now they are forever _just_ out of reach of each other, steel and rust straining to touch but always an ocean between them.


End file.
